nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury
Mercury (水星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character of the series Solar Emissary. They are often seen with Mars and Venus, rarely seen on their lonesome, despite being a more introverted Celestial. Appearance Mercury main apparel consists of a white, rolled up dress shirt with a red-brown tie, with a brown vest overlaying it. Their pants are dark brown, along with their shoes. On top of their head are dark brown shades, stuck in their brown hair that comes down to their waist and flips up around the end. Their skin color is tanned. Though they have not been seen in many other outfits, Mercury has been seen in at least four. Two being jokes, a black playboy bunny suit and the outfit Team Magma's leader Maxie wears in Pokémon ORAS. Their other outfits are only seen once. One being summer wear, which is just their white dress shirt more undone and unbuttoned. And the other being a black suit with a red dress shirt, and a black tie. Mercury's beta outfit (2015), they wore a red sweater with over-sized sleeved, a white dress shirt underneath, and black pants and shoes. Their hair was either shorter, or not as flippy as it is now. The flames that often appear on Mercury's shoulders vary in color. Most commonly being reds, oranges, yellows, and white in some degree. Personality Mercury is an irritable and quiet planet who just wants to be left alone. They have mood swings, which cause them to jump from calm to hot-blooded, and a strong outer shell to boot. Though they often look annoyed and angry, they do have a caring heart for their friends and genuinely loves them. Also said to be very responsible. They seem to rarely show other emotions other than annoyance or exhaustion in pictures drawn of them, however. Though they can be seen getting easily flustered and it can be assumed they have a more introverted nature, due to them constantly reading or wanting to be left alone. Background Not much is known of Mercury's background as of yet, but something to note is that Mercury owns the largest collection of books in the universe and has a grande library in their underground city. Though, there are no pictures or further descriptions of said library. Relationships Mercury is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Mars Mercury's close friend and love interest. They're the most often seen together in illustrations, Mars either bothering Mercury, flustering them, or just hanging out. Pyo has described their relationship as like "Boke and Tsukkomi", a common comedy trope in Japan meaning "Straight Man and Funny Man". Mercury tries to repress their romantic feelings for Mars, though they're not very good at it. They're not officially together, though Pyo has called the pairing "Suika". Venus Venus is Mercury's neighboring planet, friend and "wingman" as stated by Pyo. Not much is known about their relationship but they appear to be on good terms. Uranus Though in their relations, they are not been shown to interact as of yet and it is unclear how their relationship is. Hoodpecker Though in their relations, Mercury's thoughts on the Hoodpeckers are unknown. Basics Mercury is a personification of the planet Mercury. Mercury is the first planet and closest planet to the sun. It's orbital period around the Sun of 87.97 days is the shortest of all the planets in the Solar System, and Mercury's axis has the smallest tilt of any of the Solar System's planets (about 1⁄30 degree). The atmosphere of the planet cannot retain heat and very often fluctuate during the nights and days. Going from −173 °C / −280 °F at night and 427 °C / 800 °F during the day. Volcanic activity has also been shown to occur - specific compound volcanoes. It has no moons orbiting it and has more similarities to Earth's moon when it comes to appearance. The name Mercury comes from the Roman deity Mercury, who is the messenger of the gods. It is unknown if this will play into the character of Pyo's Mercury. Trivia * Mercury's favorite drink is iced tea. * Mercury's hobby is reading. * Mercury speaks in a Kansai accent. * They need to wear shades in rooms that are not dimly lit. * Mercury also has reoccurring headaches. This could be from their sensitive eyesight. * Their mood swings from calm to hot-blooded could be a play on how the real life planet fluctuates from freezing to boiling temperatures frequently. * The fire abilities they have may be linked to the common volcanic activity that can be observed on the planet Mercury. * It seems Mercury can play the bass or guitar, as they are shown holding one in one picture. * According to Pyohato, Mercury's hair was changed to become longer due to how many of the other planet designs had short hair. This info can be seen by using inspect element on Mercury's portrait in the beta portal page. Gallery Mercury.png|Mercury's old portrait Oc008.png|Summer outfit. Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Mercury on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch mercury-old1.png|Mercury's beta design dfd17c8098bad28b2901577103c52297.png 2015c.png|Wearing a playboy bunny suit. 2e140f1b3aefef591b0994698d536802.png Poster.png 14cb02d8baace5e6e3dfe8f8f1da5659.png|Suit apparel Aea78853f5f4a00a53b763dd440673eb.png Suikaaaaa.png 78fb0bdfb56b20aa1fa6015981aaf21a.png 84a1a0060bbb67c83c3c4b20c24efaba.gif 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png 6d5b8c785c9f846c9fbe795017a19604.png 39e0658481d8bb03c4280c380a7a03fa.png|Me too Mercury. 328ead5880119dd55408f06a0b61e0c7.png|Dressed as Maxie from Pokemon ORAS. C2ba6655ac39ce7fff5a83ad9f246aea.png Suiseisan.png Castanett.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png If-its-apples-its-her-fault.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/mercury.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/134894 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary